Starting Over
by Hannah Weasley101
Summary: After the war Ginny got Pregnant and disowned. 11 years later in Daigon Alley,she and Lily run into the weasley's, while get school supplies. Who's Lily's father? What happens when the Weasley's and Harry relized they made a misake?Will they get her back?


_Summary~ After the war our favorite Ginny got pregnant, disowned, and has been living on her own for 11 year with Hermione as her only friend. Now 11 years later, while in Daigon Alley, right before school start with her daughter, Lily, they have a run into the weasley's. Who's Lily's father? What happens when , the Weasley's and Harry think they made a mistake? Can they get her back?_

**IF I owned Harry Potter I would have the 9****th**** book out right now, but there are only 7. So I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1~ Diagon Alley<strong>

"Lily! Hold on!" She is so much like her father. She wants to get to the book store to get the new Quidditch book 'Hogwarts Quidditch History'. It's all she has talked about for weeks.

I finally caught up with her. Her long red hair fell behind her in curls. Hermione taught her how to curl her hair with a muggal thing called a Hair Curler? After I got disowned Hermione was the only one that would talk to me. Evan Harry wouldn't. I tried to explain and tell them the baby was Harry's, but they wouldn't give me a chance to. I bet you if I said the baby was Harry's then they would have been over joyed. I remember the day like it was yesterday,

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback (Sorry Sarah wrote this so it may not be that good)<strong>_

_I locked myself bathroom door and sat down on the toilet seat. My period had not come like it should have two and half weeks ago. I was shaking in worry._

_Please don't be pregnant, please don't be pregnant. __I chanted my mind like a mantra, hoping with all my heart that my period was just coming late._

_The Test was Positive._

_My skin turned pale, it was as if I were dead. __Fuck. __I thought, as my face held a disgusted yet worried expression. __No... No...__I shook with shock as a someone called my name _

_"Ginny?" my mother's voice called out from outside the bathroom. "Is something wrong darling? I need in there."_

_"Nothing's wrong mother," I replied hastily, standing up. "I'll be out in a sec."  
>I rushed out of the bathroom, passing my mother and started to head downstairs only to stop halfway. My skin went completely white as I realized my mistake. <em>_THE TEST! __My mind screamed. As I got back to the bathroom to retrieve my test, my mother greeted me with a stern yet horrified look._

_Ginerva Molly Weasley," my mother said through clenched teeth. She lifted the beaker up in a way for all to see. "Can you explain to me what this is?" she asked, eyes filled with fire and... loss?_

_I couldn't think as I stared at her once loving mother. The pain I could see in her mother's eyes was too much for me, I could see tears form in them. "Mother, let me explain-"_

_"ARE YOU PREGNANT?" she suddenly screamed._

_"She's what?" two new voices said together. It was Bill's and Charlie's._

_"Mum, it's not April fools yet," George muttered, standing behind his two older brothers yet towering over them. "Nice one though."_

_My mother glared at George with anger. "Do I look like I'm joking?" she asked._

_"What's going on?" It was my Father's voice._

_"Our daughter has gotten herself pregnant." Her mother replied, pointing an accusing finger at me._

_"She... Oh Merlin." My father muttered to himself. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the room._

_"Mother! You haven't let me explain yet." I said in a moaning voice. I instantly regretted sounding so moany._

_"There is nothing for you to explain Ginerva," I mother ranted. "How could you?"_

_I saw a flash of red, black and blonde- two blonde flashes._

_"Eez something wrong?" Fleur asked. "I 'eard some shouting."_

_My mother pointed a finger at me but said nothing._

_"Did you do something Ginny?" Harry asked with soft eyes._

_I noticed Luna looking at the test in my mother's hand._

_"Is that what the fuss is all about?" Luna asked in a matter of fact way which was hardly like herself. "The blue test?"_

_"What about it?" Ron muttered lazily._

_Not the tantrum, not the tantrum. __I begged Ron inside I mind. __Don't yell him!_

_"O my God," Fleur gasped. "Eez she preg'nont?"_

_Shit. __I thought. I glared at Fleur._

_Ron shot daggers at me. "YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU!"_

_"Exactly my point!" Her mother joined in. "How could you?"_

_"You little whore! Who is this guy?" Ron continued, irked. "I'll beat the shit out of him."_

_But I never got the chance, he stormed out of the room, along with every else, except my mother._

_"Ginerva Molly Weasley," she said with a blank expression. "I never thought that I'd have to go through this... do it."_

_I gave my mother a strange look. What was she going on about? I watched as my mother took out her wand. Was she going to kill me?_

_"Ginerva Molly Weasley," she repeated now looking at me straight in the eyes. She pointed her wand at me. "Singulos domus infinitas infinitio."_

_I gasped in horror. I think I know this spell. "MOTHER!" I screamed. "PLEASE! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD ME EXPLAIN YET!"_

_"I don't need to hear you explain. I've 'seen' enough to know. And you're right, I'm disowning you," she muttered looking away from me._

_I thought I saw a tear fall from my mother's eyes._

_"You've got an hour to get all of your things," she continued with a shaky voice. "Get out, I don't ever want to see you again."_

**End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"Mum! Mum!" I could hear Lily, it pulled me out of my thoughts.<p>

"I got it! I'm the first one to buy it!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

I smiled back at her, "That's great Lily Pad."

After looking around for a little while, I was reading her supply list for Hogwarts when I heard Lily say, "Mum, Aunt Moine's over there. Can I go see her?"

"Of course" I said not thinking much of it. Hermione has been my best friend since we meet the summer of my first year, and she helped me raise Lily, without my family knowing. But now she is dating Ron, so I haven't seen her I few days.

I looked up at Lily to see you running towards Moine. Then I saw who she was with. _Shit_

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's pov~<strong>

I ran up to Aunt Moine - well she's not really my Aunt, but she helped my mother raise me- and hugged her.

"Hi, Aunt Moine!" All the people with her had confused faces.

She laughed and hugged me back, "Hey, Lily Pad. Where's your m-"She didn't get to finish her sentence. My mum came up to us.

"Lily. Hey Moine," she said "Come on Lily, we have to go."She started to walk away with me holding her and following her.

"Ginerva?" said the older woman with red hair standing next to an older man, who also had red hair. Mum looked a lot like the woman.

"Ummmm… Hi?" My mum said. I think she was going to cry. She just walked away, leaving me there. I could see tears in her eyes as she was walking away.

"Lily, stay here" Aunt Moine said as she followed my mum. I turned to the other people. There were about 10 adults and 8 maybe 10 kids. Wow

"Who are you?" I asked the older woman who looked like mum

She just smiled at me getting tears in her eyes, "I'm Molly Weasley. What your name?" She asked

"Lily. Lily _**Potter**_." I said. All the adults' faces went pale.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's Pov~<strong>

Hermione followed me behind a bookshelf.

"Gin? What's wrong?" She asked, you can hear worry in her voice.

"It's just… seeing them, after what they made me go through. The look on Harry's face when he saw me. He looked surprised….And relieved at the same time. I realized how much I missed him…and how much I love him," I burst into tears "Oh Moine! What am I going to do?"

"Shhh…. It's going to be ok. Let me go get Lily, and the three of us can go have lunch. We can explain to her what's going on." She said rubbing my back supportively. I nodded and she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily's Pov~<strong>

"Are you all ok?" I asked

"Holy Shit" Two of the grownups said, they had to be twins. The looks A LOT alike.

"Fred! George!" The woman said

"What! Ginny had Harry's kid and didn't tell him!" Another boy yelled, I think it was Ron, Aunt Moine's dating.

"Who's kid?" I asked with the most confused look ever. Then Aunt Moine came over.

"Hey guys." She said and gave me the 'let's get out of here look'.

I looked back the group of people who were staring at me.

"What are you all staring at her for?" Aunt Moine asked

"She's my daughter?"A man with black hair, green eyes like me, and looked to be about Aunt Moine's age, said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Ok so here are all the people that were with the Weasley's:**

**Molly Weasley**

**Author Weasley**

**Bill Weasley **

**Charlie Weasley **

**Fleur Weasley **

**Fred Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Megan Hallows-Weasley, **

**Ron Weasley, **

**Harry Potter**

**Teddy Lupin**

**Victoria Weasley **

**Sarah, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley **

**Sally Weasley**

**Billius Hallows-Weasley **

**Lucien Hallows-Weasley**

**Lucy Weasley**

And it you were wondering what Lily Looked like I have her pic on my profile


End file.
